fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA126
Synopsis ''The Indigo Plateau Conference is underway with Yazmyne and her rivals ready for the competition. Daniel is the first of them to battle, facing Roland. Daniel uses Tauros, Nuzleaf, and Slowbro against Roland's Ivysaur Wartortle and Charizard to Daniel clinch the victory in a hard-fought batttle. '' ''Afterward, Yazmyne is battling on an ice battlefield against Jamie a Sky Trainer like Heather. Yazmyne opens the battle with Ivysaur against Jamie's Misdreavus, and Ivysaur gives Yazmyne and early lead by simply overpowering Misdreavus, but Jamie's Masuquerain overwhelms Ivysaur and then Yazmyne's Elekid leaving Yazmyne with one more Pokemon. Summary Yazmyne, Dante, Heather, Daniel, and Nick arrive at the Indigo Plateau Conference from their night in the hotel after the night's opening ceremony. Yazmyne, however, is immediately swarmed by fans, those who watched her win the Kanto Grand Festival. She is asked for autographs and to be in an interview. After enduring the interview and signing some autographs, Yazmyne and the others rush to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon, so they are ready for the upcoming tournament. As the Pokemon heal, Yazmyne steps aside and calls Professor Oak to check on other Pokemon. Oak assures Yazmyne that her Pokemon are ready to battle. Elekid is particularly hyped for battle and has been training with some of the other Pokemon at the lab. In any case, Oak wishes Yazmyne luck and she hangs up when Nurse Joy alerts Yazmyne that her Pokemon are in top-top shape. When Yazmyne gets back her Pokemon, Heather passes around a pamphlet on the rules and regulation of the Indigo Plateau Conference, which have been highly edited in recent years. They learn that they must first pass through four preliminary battles on four unique battlefields (Grass, Water, Ice, and Rock) to qualify for battling inside Indigo Stadium with the rules of no substitutions still in effect. After reading this, the group goes to the stadium to register for the day's events. Yazmyne is informed that she is scheduled as the fifth match of the tournament on the ice battlefield. Dante is in the very first matchup on grass; and Heather is in the eighth on rock. This knowledge, Dante and Nick ask everyone who they intend to use in the first round. No one has an answer just yet. Daniel vs. Roland The first round of battles begins, and Daniel is among the first battlers. He faces Roland of Vermillion City. Daniel leads his league journey with Camerupt and Roland battle first with a Victreebel. Camerupt launches into battle with Take Down. Victreebel uses Vine Whip grabs Tauros' feet to trip him on the grass. Victreebel then uses Poison Powder. It releases a purple mist from its back to poison Tauros. Victreebel follows with Poison Jab to add injury to insult. Daniel looks at the situation and questions why every time he battles his Pokemon get poisoned. Roland tells Victreebel to end the battle with Solar Beam. Victreebel begins collecting sunlight and Camerupt fights poison to get back to his feet. Daniel orders Overhear. Camerupt fires a power blast of fire blast that Victreebel matches with Solar Beam in a grand explosion, but Overheat pushes forward and lands a powerful hit on Victreebel. Camerupt then rams Victreebel with Take Down in a knockout. Following the victory, Tauros is afflicted by poison, but endures. Roland recalls Vicreebel and releases his second Pokemon a Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen jumps and aims to smash Camerupt with Body Slam. Camerup counters with a lava explosion of Eruption. However, the price of Overheat makes the attack weaker. Nidoqueen endures the attack and slams into Camerupt. Nidoqueen bounces off and runs back in with Superpower. Camerupt meets the attack with Take Down, and the two push each other back after an intense collision. While Camerupt can continue, poison overcomes him and he topples over, unable to battle. Daniel recalls Camerupt on a job well done and Daniel sends Cloyster into the fray. Nidoqueen attacks first, jumping up to crash down with Body Slam. Cloyster endures the attack with Iron Defense. Cloyster uses a second Iron Defense when Nidoqueen uses Superpower. It's Nidoqueen's second time using Superpower and the side effects of the attack take its toll, making her weaker. Daniel has Cloyster empower itself with Shell Shasm. It then blasts Nidoqueen with a super-effective Hydro Pump. Nidoqueen barely survives the attack. Nidoqueen uses Earth Power, sending a golden surge of energy that erupts the ground underneath Cloyster. The Ice-Type endures and knocks out Nidoqueen with a second Hydro Pump leave Roland down to his last Pokemon. Nidoqueen is recalled and Roland and he calls on a Jynx as his final Pokemon. The referee intends to begin the battle, but Daniel recalls Cloyster agreeing that it is now defeated. Yazmyne wonders why Dante wouldn't let Cloyster battle, and Megan believes it's because Cloyster has every low defenses against long-ranged attacks, and Jynx would knock it out anyway with a single blow. Daniel chooses Meowth as his final Pokemon. The battle begins and Roland commands Jynx to use Blizzard. Meowth counters with Dark Pulse, and the attack collide for an explosion. Jynx charges in and uses Drain Punch. Meowth dodges her, but makes her stop with Torment. Torment prevents the target from using the same move twice. Meowth then swipes at Jynx with Night Slash. Jynx recovers and releases several hearts of Lovely Kiss, intending to put Meowth to sleep. Meowth destroys the hearts with multiple Night Slash attack, but it's suddenly prey to a powerful Blizzard. Jynx follows her attack with Focus Blast. Meowth jumps and beats the attack back onto Jynx with Iron Tail in an explosion. Yazmyne and her friends are impressed. Dante argues the move with akin to a Contest-style defense. He suggests Daniel was serious when he says he was watching Yazmyne's contests. Jynx lunges in for another Drain Punch. Meowth bypasses Jynx and lands a Night Slash. Meowth then ends the battle with a powerful away Dark Pulse to advance Daniel to the second battle round. Roland recalls Jynx is disappointed in defeat but wishes Daniel the best as the two shake hands. Daniel enjoys the crowd for a moment before departing. Yazmyne and her friends comment on Daniel's strong battling and are certain he'll be a force in next round. Aftermath As Yazmyne applauds, she receives an alert on her Pokedex that tells her report to Stadium 3 for her battle in ten minutes. Alarmed, Yazmyne takes Eevee and runs out of the stadium so get to her battle, and Dante quickly follows her with Mienfoo. Daniel sees Yazmyne running out and knows that it's her turn to battle and wishes her luck. Yazmyne arrives on stadium three on the ice battlefield after sprinting with Dante and Nick right behind her. Yazmyne wonders how the battle beforehand ended so quickly, leading one of the people to tell Yazmyne that the winner Garrett won his battle easily with only one Pokemon. Yazmyne thinks that's amazing but is thankful that she won't be battling that person in this round at least. Yazmyne walks into the stadium and she gets to the register with two minutes to spare before her battle. The woman tells Yazmyne to register the three Pokemon that she'll be using for the battle. Eevee hopes Yazmyne will use her, but Yazmyne says that Eevee's body isn't equipped to battle on ice, leaving her disappointed, but Yazmyne promises that Eevee will be battling soon enough. Nick and Dante head to the stands to watch the match while Yazmyne gets in the elevator for her battle. Yazmyne is a little nervous, but she insists that this shouldn't be any different from the Grand Festival. When she gets to the the stadium via elevator her opponent is already settled on the other side. The announcer say that the match will begin in two minutes. Daniel is at the Center getting his three Pokemon healed while he watches the TV for Yazmyne's battle. The announcer introduces both parties, Yazmyne from Petalburg City and Jamie from Fortree City, making both trainers from Hoenn. The ice battlefield is set and the referee announces the rules. Both trainers are set, and the battle begins. Jamie vs. Yazmyne Jamie starts her tourney with Misdreavus while Yazmyne chooses Ivysaur, which Daniel deems an odd chose for an ice battlefield, but Dante insists that Yazmyne wants to start her tourney with her first Pokemon. Yazmyne is granted the first attack and she has Ivysaur release a mighty Razor Leaf that strikes Misdreavus in a powerful cyclone. Jamie commands Ominous Wind, allowing Misdreavus to blow away the Razor Leaf. Misdreavus follows up with Shadow Ball. Ivysaur draws his vines to catch the Shadow Ball and fling it right back onto Misdreavus in an explosion. Daniel laughs because he and Meowth did the same thing in their battle. Misdreavus recovers and responds by releasing a series of Shadow Balls at a faster rate. Ivysaur has his vines knock them down , but there are too many and his is struck by two of them. Yazmye orders Leech Seed. Ivysaur plants a seed on the ground, which bursts into think vines that move to latch onto Misdreavus. Misdreavus focuses on evading the vines, allowing Ivysaur to land a powerful Energy Ball. Misdreavus is disoriented by the attack and Yazmyne has Ivysaur take advantage by landing a powerful Razor Leaf that knocks out the Ghost-Type. Yazmyne takes the immediate lead to her relief and awaits Jamie's second Pokemon. Jamie recalls Misdreavus and sends a Ledian into battle. Yazmyne comments that a Flying-Type matching against Ivysaur won't be good for him. Jamie is granted he first move and has Ledian Bug Buzz, stunning Ivysaur in a crimson sonic attack. Nick comments that such an attack is incredibly beautiful and would be perfect for a Contest Battle. Ivysaur retaliates with Razor Leaf, but it doesn't do much damage on the Bug/Flying-Type Pokemon. Ivysaur tries to maintain the pressure by attacking with Energy Ball, but Ledian flies around the attack and lands beautiful blue of Air Slash. Ivysaur is blown back by the attack. The Grass-Type recovers and retaliates with Razor Leaf. Ledian fires off another Air Slash, which shreds Ivysaur's leaves and explodes on the Seed Pokemon, rendering him unable to battle. With Ivysaur's defeat, he is recalled and Yazmyne sends out her second Pokemon, Elekid. Jamie chides Yazmyne for bringing a baby Pokemon to the Pokemon League, but Yazmyne assures Jamie that her Elekid packs quite the punch. When the battle begins, Elekid release a Discharge attack. Ledian is hit but the Eyeball Pokemon defends with Light Screen to better endure the electrical attack. As with Ivysaur, Ledian stuns Elekid with Bug Buzz, and Jamie enthusiastically has Ledian follow with Solar Beam. Yazmyne is shocked by the command, and Ledian blasts Elekid with a powerful beam of light. Dante is surprised that a Ledian would know such a move, thinking that most of its species knows punching attacking. Heather says that he shouldn't be so surprised. Every competitor has eight badges for a reason, so Pokemon knowing high-powered attacks like Solar Beam instead of a weaker move such as Comet Punch. With Yazmyne's encouragement, Elekid stands strong and charges in with Focus Punch. Jamie orders Ledian to blow Elekid away with Air Slash. Getting an idea, Yazmyne tells Elekid to fire another Discharge. The attack tears through the Air Slash and electrocutes Ledian in a powerful display. However, the super-effective attack is still not enough to defeat the Flying-Type because Light Screen is still in effect. Ledian subsequently blasts Elekid with Scald. Elekid is sent crashing into a mound of ice unable to battle. Yazmyne is down to her last Pokemon as she recalls Elekid. Dante is worried for her. Yazmyne is instructed to call out her third choice. Yazmyne prepares her third Poke Ball as the episode concludes. Major Events *Daniel wins his first battle and advances to the Top 128. *Yazmyne begins her first round battle against Jamie. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Heather *Roland *Jamie *Colby *Civilians *Referees Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Nuzleaf (Daniel's) *Tauros (Daniel's) *Slowking (Daniel's) *Ivysaur (Roland's) *Wartortle (Roland's) *Charizard (Roland's) *Misdreavus (Jamie's) *Masquerain (Jamie's) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Indigo Plateau Conference